The New Trudel
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: *One Shot* Sabrina's in labor for her child...will it be a boy or a girl? What's the name going to be?


It was a beautiful Friday morning in Long Island and proud mom to be Sabrina Biedka was sitting on a couch in her home watching her morning soap operas, running her stomach and imagining what life with her new child would be like…she would probably be the mother that would let the child do whatever it'll like to do, but make sure there are still restrictions. But Josh, Josh on the other hand would get the child hooked on sports as early as possible (doesn't matter if it's a boy or girl), or more specifically get the child hooked on wrestling as early as possible.

Sabrina was about to take a small nap when she felt a sharp pain and some water trickling….could it be?

"**JOSH!" **Sabrina yelled.

Just as she said his name, Josh rushed into the room and asked, "Going into labour?"

"Yes!" Sabrina replied as Josh quickly got her in his car and drove her to the hospital.

.x

"Mr. Trudel, just wait out here and we'll call you and possible company when the baby is born." The doctor said as he quickly made his way back to Sabrina's room.

Josh sat down on a chair, grabbed his Blackberry and called his little sister Haylie.

"_Hey, Josh, what's up?" _Haylie asked.

"Where's Raw?" Josh asked automatically.

"_Long Island, why?" _Haylie asked.

"Good, get to the hospital." Josh replied.

"_Why? What's wrong?" _Haylie asked, automatically getting worried.

"It's not me, it's Sabrina. She's in labour." Josh said then hung up his phone.

A few minutes later, Haylie made it to the waiting room in the maternity ward with Mike not far behind her.

"Why is Mike here?" Josh asked.

"He was my ride here, plus as soon as he heard Sabrina was getting into labour, he'd just wanted to meet the new Trudel." Haylie said as her and Mike sat on both sides of Josh.

"Really?" Josh asked, turning his attention to Mike.

"Yeah, then I could possibly teach all the ways for that kid to be awesome." Mike said.

"Just like it started when you got the kid an autographed _I'm Awesome _t-shirt?" Haylie asked.

"Exactly, we need a Trudel to be awesome." Mike said.

"Don't start it now, we don't want Haylie to be pissed off when she's supposed to be happy for someone." Josh said, trying to get Mike from not to start a fight in Haylie…especially in the weirdest place in the maternity ward in a hospital.

"Fine." Mike and Haylie said together with the sadden sound in their voices.

There was a pretty awkward silence, except the clicks coming from Haylie's phone, which that made Mike asked, "Who the heck are you texting?"

"My parents—someone needs to tell them that Sabrina is going into labour." Haylie said.

"Hey, I would like to tell them _after _the kid's been born." Josh said, trying to defend himself.

"Sure you would Josh." Haylie said. "If they can, they're coming to visit her tomorrow."

"So do you guys know if it's a boy or a girl?" Mike asked.

"At the last ultrasound, that doctor offered to tell us the sex of the kid—but Sabrina declined because she wanted to be surprised." Josh said.

"I hope it's a girl." Haylie said.

"Why?" Mike asked.

"Because half of our family is guys, and the girls in our family—especially now—thing that I'm "too important" for them because of what I do, and back to the guys, they keep on bugging me because they want backstage passes for home shows just to meet the divas." Haylie said.

"That must suck for you." Josh said.

"You suffer from that too, some of the girls ask you for backstage passes just to see this loser." Haylie said, pointing to Mike.

"Huh, finally some girls that have brains." Mike commented.

"I'm gonna ignore that, and you didn't let me finish. That is rare for girls to ask Josh to get backstage passes _just _too see you, because they think that they might catch you with the "cuter than the Miz" Alex." Haylie said.

"Scratch my comment earlier." Mike said.

_Around four hours later_

"Guys, Miss Biedka ready for visitation." The doctor said as he went back to the waiting room to tell whoever was there waiting for Sabrina.

As soon as the trio got to her room, they saw a pretty proud Sabrina, beads of sweat rolling down her face and holding a beautiful baby in her hands. "It's a girl." Sabrina with a wide smile on her face.

"Really?" Josh asked, rushing over to his wife, (surprisingly) hugging her and kissing her.

"Dude, you got other people in here, ya know?" Mike asked, pointing to himself and Haylie.

"I understand why Haylie's here, but why Mike?" Sabrina asked.

"He was my ride here." Haylie said. "Plus he was excited to see the new Trudel edition." She added as she sat on the chair that was beside the bed. "Because technically, he wants to teach your kid how to be awesome."

"Yep, that would be me." Mike said sitting on the chair beside Haylie.

"And no, you're not." Sabrina said.

"Why not?" Mike asked.

"Because I don't want my kid to be annoying like you." Sabrina said.

"Aww come on, we need more people like me." Mike said.

"No we don't." Haylie said. "Anyways, what did you name the child, or you haven't thought about it yet."

"How about Charlie?" Josh asked.

"What a loser, you want to name your daughter after a guy?" Mike asked.

"Beats naming it after you." Sabrina said.

"My name's awesome." Mike said.

"_I should've asked someone to drive me." _Haylie muttered, putting her head in her right hand in total annoyance.

"How about Faith?" Haylie offered.

The room was pretty silent for a few minutes before Sabrina said, "That sounds beautiful Haylie, thought of a middle name?"

"So you're asking me for names?" Haylie asked. "Can't you think of your own?"

"What about Onyx?" Mike asked.

"For the first time in you're right, you came up with something that actually made sense." Sabrina said.

.x

_Name: Faith Onyx Trudel  
DOB: August Nineteenth, Two Thousand Ten  
POB: Long Island, New York  
Birth weight: 7lbs, 7ounces  
Gender: Girl_

.x

_Me: Yay! The birth of Sabrina's child finally came…even though it was a week early. So glad for her! =D_


End file.
